Master Of Secrets
by StormTalon1997
Summary: Aerrow is captured by Master Cyclonis and is being held in Cyclonia. He learns that Cyclonis is much more powerful than he first thought. Meanwhile on the Condor, the rest of the Storm Hawks try to save Aerrow from the clutches of Cyclonia. They also learn that not everything is what it seems. Rated T just in case.
1. Cold

**Hey everyone! This is my first Fanfiction ever, and it's obviously about the Storm Hawks. I absolutely love Storm Hawks and I am super excited to be writing this. Aerrow, Master Cyclonis and Dark Ace are my favourite characters in the show so I'm going to base my first Fanfic on them. Please bear with me and keep in mind that I'm not the best writer in the world but I enjoy it! I'm starting it in Aerrow's POV but I'm not sure if I'll stick to his for the whole story. Here it is… Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I am cold,<br>I am hurt,  
>I am lost,<p>

But I'm staying strong...  
><em>Trying <em>to stay strong.

No matter how hard I try, I can't keep my emotions from spilling out. I don't care how it looks.

My mind is in shatters and tears are running down my face like a waterfall. I don't know if I'm able to cope any longer.

I am cold,  
>I am lost,<br>I am broken.

I'm…  
>… <em>Falling apart<em>

I don't know where I am. I haven't opened my eyes since I first closed them.  
>I don't want to open them. I just want to keep them closed, hoping that it was all just a bad dream.<p>

I just think now, what's the point? I _know_ it wasn't a bad dream.

I shift around into a more comfortable position, but I can't seem to find one because my shackles are feeling like they're going to cut through my wrists and ankles.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of footsteps on a metal floor. I have an idea where I am, but in my head, I'm praying that it isn't what I think it is. Anything but there…  
>Anyone but <em>her...<em>

The footsteps stop and a door slides open.

I still don't want to open my eyes, but something forces me to. It is now that I realise where I am, who is walking through the door and who is standing right in front of me.

I feel a cold, soft hand under my chin.

_Please no..._

"Look at me," she demands, pulling my chin up. I am forced to look into her eyes.

_But, I don't want to..._

"Aerrow..." there's a small moment of silence before she speaks again.

"Please look at me," she demanded again, her voice softer.

_No, I really don't want to, but something in me tells me to do it._

After a moment's hesitation, I open my eyes.

I am staring in the eyes of a person who I really don't to see now. The person who led her empire to destroy me and my squadron. The person who wrecked my life as a Skyknight and has broken me apart from my family and my home. The person, who despite already has most of it, still hungers for all the power in the Atmos.

I am staring in the eyes of Master Cyclonis, sitting in the corner of a dungeon cell, trapped...

Trapped in Cyclonia.

As I open my eyes, she lets go of my chin.

I don't want to talk.  
>I don't want to talk to <em>her.<em>

There's another silence. She is waiting for me to speak. I'm waiting for her to talk. Finally, she breaks the silence…

"Why are you here, Skyknight?"

_~Silence~_

"I believe I asked you a question," she asks again.

_~Silence~_

I don't have to do what she says,

She's not _my _master

She leans in closer - close enough for me to feel her soft breath on my neck - and whispers in my ear, "I am capable of doing some terrible, _horrible_, agonising things to you," she threatens,

"So you better start co-operating."

I don't say anything. I just narrow my eyes at her, already telling her the answer.

Cyclonis notices my gesture, then without a word, turns around to walk out of my damned dungeon cell. Just as she slams the door, she mumbles under her breath,

"Okay, so that's how you want to play it? I'll be back soon, Skyknight, and you'll regret it."

I'm not sure if she intended for me to hear what she said, but I heard it, alright. After she's gone, I put my head in my hands and start sobbing again.

_Why did I have to fail my team?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A bit cliché but…. <strong>_**It'll get better! :D**

**How was it? Did you like it? Is it good enough to keep going? I really want to know your opinion. If I get some positive reviews, I'll post another chapter. Also, if anyone wants to suggest any ideas for this story, feel free to tell me. I might use them if I run out of ideas. You'll definitely get recognition.  
><strong>**Thanks, and remember- REVIEW!**

**-StormTalon1997 ^_^**


	2. New chapter coming soon!

**I'mma back! Sorry guys for taking so long. I think it's been since February… OOPS. I've been very busy with school and family stuff, yaddya yaddya, so I haven't really had the chance to write more. **

**Sorry for the wait but the next chapter will be uploaded very soon. **


End file.
